


y/n's diary!

by weebgirl3283



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebgirl3283/pseuds/weebgirl3283
Summary: whats going on in y/n's life~





	y/n's diary!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy being in chaos

umm hey! y/n here, this is gonna be my diary for being karasunos manger , yay! let me introduce myself first. 

my name is y/n. im a first year at karasuno and im their third manger, im 5'4 , i have brown hair with the underside dyed light purple, i dont have tattoos or piercings but i want them. i play volleyball and im a libra , my zodiac sign is a scorpio and im kinda a music geek. i didnt know anyone except ennoshita, who ive known all my life. i dont really like anyone,,,,yet. i kinda dress alt e-girl-ish outside of school. i do have an ex! he goes to shiritorizawa, his names semi,,,things just didnt work. 

ANYWAYS!!! as soon as i walked in today all eyes were on me,,,it was so awkward! everyone was so tall too, creepy. i got the overview of the year. training camps , games, pratice matches all of it. i also got everyones name! and phone # oh, they just added me to a gc,, oh my god there are so many people in here!!

(the following in all in text)

volleyball peps gc  
daich: ok everyone! meet our new manger, y/n . please be nice  
tendou: nice to meet yaaaa  
shiriba: stop being creepy your gonna scare them.  
tendou: how was that creepy!  
atsumu: oooh nice  
kita: hello.  
sakusa, shiriba, and 17 others are typing...

(in diary) 

oh fun, fun fun fun my ex's team is in here great great GREAT! UGHHH , shit i hope hes not in here too

one new text: semi: hello y/n, its been a while

shit, was this a mistake?


End file.
